godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa Ilinichina Amiella
"If only I'd realized...ran out of there sooner...neither of them would've...It was all my fault!" Alisa Illinichina Amiella is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. In God Eater 2, she joins Cradle along with Lindow, Soma, and the Protagonist. Biography ''God Eater Burst'' Alisa, one of the New-Type God Eaters, was transferred from the Fenrir Russian branch to the Far East Branch. Her parents were killed by an Aragami, so she has prejudices towards these beings until she meets Shio. She plays a key part in Lindow's disappearance. During the Moon in the Welkin mission, her fear of the Aragami that killed her family triggered a nervous breakdown which also activated a subconscious command implanted by the Director in part of his plot to counter Lindow's spy mission on the Ark Project. While she was supposed to shoot Lindow directly, her shot instead trapped him. This murderous command was again used when Sakuya and Alisa confronted Schicksal in Aegis, causing her to momentarily turn on Sakuya. However, Sakuya knocked her out with recovery bullet and escaped with her. No further signs of this subconscious control are shown. ''God Eater 2'' Alisa is now a member of the branch Cradle. She is one of the project leaders of Satellite Base search sites. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (15) Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. A New-Type Gods Eater summoned from the Russia Branch by Director Schicksal. Despite lack of actual combat experience, achieved exceptional scores in simulated combat. As she is a new transfer, she is subject to special therapy sessions on a regular basis. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/Variable) Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: 2 (15) Suspected of breaking into Aegis (under construction) and believed to be at large in the Fenrir Branch vicinity. Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: 3 (15) Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Temporarily removed from the battle front, but once restored to active duty, played a significant role in thwarting the Ark Project, a scheme of the former Branch Director. Maximizing her potential as a New-Type, she is showing consistent progress. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/Variable) Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: 4 (15) Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Belongs to the 1st Unit. She shows improvement in battle tactics and teamwork with other units as a New-Type Gods Eater, serving a role as the center player during various missions. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/Variable) ''God Eater 2'' Personality God Eater Burst At first, Alisa is somewhat cheeky, impatient and, under certain circumstances, shows signs of an unstable psyche, especially if they remind her of her parents' death. After recovering with the protagonist's help, Alisa becomes kind, cooperative, and becomes especially protective of her allies, although on occasion she still shows traces of her old habits. Anime She shows arrogance by being a New-Type God Eater and a better God Eater than anyone else even with other New-Type like her, also kinda ruthless by fighting Lenka when she chose to stay in the plane instead leaving the the chopper. She was a little impressed when noticing that Lenka is also New-Type like her, however she does some risky action during battle to show others that she is a better god eater. During her first mission in the 1st Unit, it had been noticed that she doesn't like cooperative missions, even less with Old-Types. She even disobeys a direct order to finish off an aragami or helping her team. She was concerned about finishing the Aegis Project, so she also agreed with Lenka and Kota on hunting down some Vajra (which she in fact was obsessed on killing Vajra and avenging her parents death). She was obeying orders on her second mission with the 1st Unit. However when the Dyaus Pita appeared, she went berserk on killing it even when it was in vain fighting it. Appearance God Eater Burst Alisa has unkempt gray hair, and wears a beret, a black jacket with the zipper only halfway closed, and a checkered red skirt. Black fingerless gloves, the left extending to her elbow, and black thigh-length boots fill out the rather revealing ensemble she wears. God Eater 2 Rage Burst Her unkempt hair is straightened out; she wears a differently designed beret, and the standard white jacket common to Cradle members (though as The 2nd Break shows, she can't properly close it, leaving her looking somewhat like she did in the first game). Her left glove now extends to the forearm, as well. Character Relationships *Protagonist (God Eater) - As evidenced by gameplay and how they helped her recover from the incident that led to Lindow's supposed death, Alisa values their life highly; she also has hints of a crush on them, exemplified by what happens after their second New-Type Resonance. It has been stated that she has romantic feelings for the canonical protagonist, Yuu Kannagi. *Yuu Kannagi - Based from the game she shows admiration and respect for you as a Leader. After he helped her recover from the incident that led to Lindow's supposed death, Alisa values their life highly; she also has hints of a crush on him, exemplified by what happens after their second New-Type Resonance. It has been stated that she has romantic feelings for him as well. *Lenka Utsugi - Unlike the game, manga or light novel. At first they briefly came to hostility when he came after her to escort her to the chopper. Once Lenka learns her reason to stay in the plane, Lenka support her on defending on the plane. Lenka subsequently demonstrates remarkable proficiency in form-changing his God Arc as he expertly fights off one Aragami after another. The teamwork between him and Alisa is readily apparent as the two of them cover each other’s angles perfectly while destroying more Aragami. In the End they come to friendly terms. After arriving to the Far East Branch she noticed that Lenka has the same kind of eyes as hers: ''"someone who been through hell". ''She merely got curiosity and respet at him. *Kota Fujiki - One of her friends; while not as close to him as she is the protagonist, they do get along to an extent. *Lindow Amamiya - At first, Alisa didn't value Lindow too much, and her view of him was more or less "he's just an Old-Type". After he went MIA, she was clearly sad about it, and she expressed great joy to the protagonist when his actions managed to bring Lindow back to Far East Branch. *Sakuya Tachibana - Through their interactions in the first game, it is shown that Alisa and Sakuya are friends. In the Anime, after her first mission with 1st Unit Sakuya questioned her reasons to disobeying order or not helping her team (Lenka), she simply said it was her "quota". Trivia * Alisa is a playable character in Project X Zone. * Although she is a New-Type and is capable of Impulse Edge, she doesn't use it in-game. She does use it in the collaboration game Project X Zone though. Her Impulse Edge is a Blaze: L-Type Radial. * In God Eater 2, her Blood Art is Sonic Caliber. * In the manga continuity, she has poor cooking skills. In fact, they're so bad that she was capable of knocking out Yuu Kannagi for half a day. * She also appears as a main character in God Eater -the 2nd break- where she arrives in a hidden settlement called Nemos Diana. * In the media-based universe, she has strong romantic feelings for Yuu Kannagi. * The red cap that she wears in God Eater 2 is a present from Yuu Kannagi as shown in God Eater -the 2nd break-''. * In ''God Eater 2, she has the skill Rescue Burst which gives Link Burst level 1 to incapacitated players when saved. * Her Link Support Device induces Link Burst LV3 in all party members five minutes into a mission. This is helpful for battles that you're sure you won't end quickly enough. * Her name in Hebrew means "great happiness". * In the anime she didn't go through a trauma during her sencond mission with the 1st Unit, when she was fighting a Varja. Instead she went beserker when she saw the Dyaus Pita. * In her "Another Character" version, she uses a different Blood Art from her normal counterpart. She uses Misty Moon instead of Sonic Caliber. * Her DLC costume in God Eater 2 is based on the Million Dreams costume from THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live!. See Also *Alisa Illinichina Amiella/Advanced Information *Alisa Illinichina Amiella/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters